Ashton Disgraced part 2
by tupacsqueen
Summary: next part in Ashton Disgraced story. Have had a few problems in adding chapters. Any ideas would be appreciated! As would feedback


Kym was seen and discharged within 10 minutes as her injuries were not serious and she and Smithy left the hospital a few minutes later. Smithy had checked in with Inspector Gold to tell them where they were once his wife had been given the all clear. He hadn't told her about Luke; he wanted to deal with him himself!

They headed back to the station and Smithy pulled up into the carpark a few minutes later. He was still seething about Luke. Smithy hated cowards, but more importantly then that, he had stood back and watched while his wife was attacked. That was lower than low!

Kym could see how riled her husband was.

"Don't do anything stupid, darling". She leant over and kissed him on his cheek.

She was angry at Luke too and wanted to chastise him but the last thing she wanted was Smithy in trouble. He could do that perfectly well on his own! He was a frequent "Visitor" upstairs on Superintendant Okaro's "Invitation". Once up there for one thing or another, he got himself even deeper by engaging in a verbal arguement with Okaro's secretary who as far was he concerned "Never saw the light of day due to her head jammed too far up her backside" and he often told her so! In return she called him a "Common, loudmouthed Essex twat". Smithy always won the argument due to his natural wit and charisma which she could never compete with.

Smithy turned his head and kissed her squarely on the lips. As the kiss became more heated Kym glanced up to see Dan walk past with a smirk on his face.

A few minutes later Kym and Smithy were back in the station. Kym had been told to report to Inspector Gold on her arrival and smithy had gone to locate Luke. Before he went, Kym made him promise not to do anything in view of witnesses. He promised and told Kym not to protect Luke and to tell the inspector everything that had gone on. Usually, and especially when he was in the army and then a PC, Smithy always believed in covering for fellow officer whether you like them or not. This time was an exception as it was personal not professional!

Smithy soon found Luke hiding away in the male locker room. He was feeling sorry for himself as it had got out about his behaviour at the arrest, although not from Kym. It had come from the least likely source! The man Kym had single-handedly arrested!

He had been telling the officers what a coward Luke had been, although he had actually murdered two women himself!

Luke looked towards the door as it opened and tried to do a runner as he saw the Sergeant walk in.

"Sarge" he said in a scared voice. Smithy was very unpredicatble and by the expression he was showing it was impossible to tell whether he knew about what had happened earlier at the arrest. He knew that he had however as Kym would have told him and it was all round the station by now, although not from Kym or Smithy as it was not their style.

Smithy acted as though he hadn't heard him and lunged for the smaller officer, slamming him up against the wall when he was certain no one else was around. Kym had made Smithy promise that he wouldn't do anything in view of his senior officers, that's why he had collared Luke in the locker room.

"Smithy" Luke said in a terrified voice but trying to remain calm.

"If you ever put Kym in that position again, I'll ave you!" Smithy said in a voice that told Luke he was not joking, as he grabbed his throat to stop him from moving.

Luke, who had always been scared of Smithy as he could be very intimidating at times, nodded his head quickly. Also, there had been bad blood between them going back 7 years when Smithy had been a PC at Sun Hill, when coincidentally Luke had failed to back him up.

Smithy looked with contempt at Luke's terrified expression and let him go as Luke slid down the wall, coming to sit on the floor where he belonged as far as Smithy was concerned!Smithy then walked out of the locker room, letting the door slam behind him.

* * *


End file.
